


Cleo The Klepto

by Rainy182



Series: I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Kinda, M/M, Nice Peter Hale, Not Beta Read, Stiles has a cat, Stuffed Toys, They finally reveal the secret, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Stiles and Peter experience Valentines day madness, and reveal their distaste for chocolate chip cookies.





	Cleo The Klepto

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally happening y'all! And it kinda long too haha. Happy V-day!

Valentine's Day is honestly a corporate holiday, yeah people can say the same for Christmas, but honestly out of all the days Valentines days is truly the scam.  Convincing people that you have to buy a crap load of chocolate and stuffed animals just to show that you really love someone. Really Derek could do without the excess of pink and red, but apparently neither Peter nor Stiles got the memo. 

 

“Derek do you think Stiles will like this stuffed pink otter?,” Peter’s voice coming from the alse completely overtaken by stuffed bears, flamingos, and other “cute” animals.  

 

“Maybe,” Derek grunts out like he wasn’t here last week with Stiles asking him the same questions about Peter. 

 

_ “How do you not know? You’re his family!,” is what Stiles yelled, when he dropped the Otter back into the mass. _

 

“How do you not know? You’re his friend!,” is what Peter calls out as he inspects other cotton stuffed toys. 

“And you’re his boyfriend,” Derek responds,”Get something he loves.” 

 

Sidestepping a life size chocolate shaped heart, Derek looks at Peter to see him stop comparing a red wolf to white fox long enough to look at Derek in exasperation. Before his eyes light up with a new idea.  

“I have the perfect idea!” 

 

“Great, can I go home now?,” Derek mutters. 

 

However Peter had already put down both the red wolf and the white fox, beginning to move towards the exit. His pace hurried as he pulls out his phone radying to make a call. 

 

“Thanks Nephew,” Peter calls over his shoulder- phone to ear, “I’m sure you can find a ride home by yourself!” 

 

Before Derek could protest, Peter was already out the door and talking rapidly on the phone.

 

* * *

 

“Derek wasn’t any help, Lyds,” was Stiles first words as he sat down across from Lydia at the local coffee shop. 

 

“And I mean, if it was Scott I could totally understand the lack of help- he really got Kira just a card last year- but it’s Derek. You would think he would know what his Uncle likes,” Stiles continues on as he pulls out a tablet equip with charts and diagrams. 

 

No it’s not for what would be the best Valentines day- okay it’s totally for what would be the best V-day gift for Peter. 

 

“Shouldn’t you know what Peter likes? I mean _ you are _ his boyfriend,” was Lydia’s helpful response before taking a sip of her latte. Humor lights up her eyes as she watches Stiles blush before he clears his throat and turns the tablet towards her. 

 

“Okay I have some categories on what I can do for him. Obviously I can’t do all of this on one day, so I might have to reserve some things for the upcoming years,” Stiles blushes at what he just implied the continues, “But I think I have some good ideas.” 

 

Lydia holds her hand out expectantly waiting a moment before she feels the heavy weight of the tablet in her hand. 

 

300 roses to signify how long they been together in days.  _ No. _

 

A chase through the woods that ends in a lantern lit area with blankets and picnic food?  _ Too soon for that.  _

 

Candle lit dinner?  _ Maybe, a nice backup plan _ . 

 

“You two should have a baking date.” At Stiles confusion, Lydia continues, “You said he likes chocolate chip cookies right? Well bake some together, and he can eat them. His wolf will like the providing aspect to it too.” 

 

When Stiles didn’t jump for joy at the idea Lydia found herself raising one eyebrow in question, “Do you not like the idea?” 

 

Squirming Stiles releases a sigh, “It’s not that it’s a bad idea. Actually that’s really cute. But..” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I still haven’t told him I don’t like chocolate chip cookies. So, I’ll have to eat them too because he’ll want to share, and it a courting thing to share food so..” 

 

Lydia stares at Stiles for a few moments before rolling her eyes, “Only you can date someone for over nine months and not let someone know you don’t like a certain food they keep giving you.” 

 

“Ugh I know,” Stiles lets his head fall onto the table, “What am I going to do?” 

 

Lydia starts collecting her things and stand up. Once Stiles does the same she gives him a one sided hug and a shrug. “I don’t know, you can always just let him know. I mean it’s your taste buds that are suffering Stiles.”

 

* * *

 

Peter Hale hates chocolate chip cookies. They’re messy, they taste gross, and frankly over-hyped. But his boyfriend Stiles, loves them, so he bought a heart shaped chocolate chip cookie cake. And even though he knows he’ll have to endure eating some of it- because Stiles is always sharing his food with only Peter, which pleases Peter’s wolf greatly- it’ll be worth it. Because he’s giving his boyfriend something he loves. 

 

It also helps that Stiles might be too distracted by the comic con tickets that Peter also got for him to notice Peter spitting out the cookie. 

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rings just as Stiles pulls out the last of the chocolate chip cookie dough. Drying his hands on his “kiss the cook” apron as he opens the front door he is greeted with a smiling Peter. His hands occupied with a heart shaped box and what looks like tickets to something. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day baby,” Peter says as he gives Stiles a chaste kiss, before stepping into Stiles apartment, then handing him his gifts. 

 

Stiles leans back in for another kiss then looks down at what Peter got him. His smile bright and wide as he looks at the comic con tickets. 

 

“Oh my god Peter! Thank you!,” Stiles smiles up at Peter before looking back down, “Oh you got two! You have to come with me, we can totally dress up.” 

 

Peter gives a soft laugh as he pulls Stiles into a hug- his nose nuzzled into his soft hair. Which is how he smelled the faint scent of cookie dough.  _ Oh no _ . Pulling back he looks around before smiling at Stiles hoping his next question gets a negative response. 

 

“Is that chocolate chip cookie dough I smell?” 

 

Stiles grabs his hand and pulls Peter towards the kitchen with a slightly loud laugh. As if it was being forced out of his throat instead of floating out. 

 

“Yep! Sure is.”

 

* * *

 

 

If you ask Stiles, he’d tell you he was going to tell the truth about his hate for the sugary hell that night. Preferably after a nice good -. And if you ask Peter, we he’d say he would’ve gone to his grave pretending to like chocolate chip cookies if he had too. But we won’t know, because Stiles cat altered their plans. 

Turns out out of the three of them, Stiles cat Celo actually likes chocolate chip cookies. So much so, that she clawed open the cookie dough bag and dragged it and it’s substances all over the house. Resulting not only Stiles but Peter to having to chase her around the kitchen and living room. Until the two of them fell and “Cleo the klepto” ran outside through the fire escape. 

 

“Should we be worried that she just ran outside?,” Peter asked slightly out of breath. 

“No,” Stiles replied, “She’s a stray that just crashes here sometimes anyways. She’ll be back for dinner later.” 

 

“I’m sorry about the cookie dough, I know how much you lo-” 

 

“I hate chocolate chip cookies,” Stiles cuts off peter before rolling over to look him in the eyes. 

 

Peter smiles while looking back, “Me too. I only ate them cause I thought you liked them.” 

 

“Same.” 

 

Both Stiles and Peter were staring at each other, cookie dough covering their clothes and hands. 

 

“So…” 

 

“Yep…” 

 

“Happy Valentines day,” Stiles voice light as his hands make a jazz hands gesture. 

 

Peter laughs pulling Stiles towards him, “Happy Valentines day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and edit this better, I honestly just wanted to get it out because I knew I wouldn't have time tomorrow. But I hope you liked it!


End file.
